


Morpheus' Realm

by Madtom_Publius



Series: Valley Forge [6]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Dreams, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtom_Publius/pseuds/Madtom_Publius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Laurens's dreams had been taking a pleasing route, though one that leads to an embarrassing situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morpheus' Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by publius-esquire

The good thing about sharing such close proximities on narrow cots is that a warm body was always close by; that was coincidentally also the worst aspect of bunking. John was thankful he had found an understanding bedmate that tolerated his sometime fitful sleeping. While not a nightly occurrence, the terrors that locked their bony fingers around his unconscious mind had only seemed to get worse. The horror moved like a slime through his nerves until he sometimes flailed, waking his poor friend who got so little sleep as it was. Sometimes Laurens thought he must have been the worst bunkmate ever, but Hamilton would just groggily wrap his arms around him, petting his hair until he was calm enough to return to sleep as if this sort of thing were familiar to him.

 

Not all nights were bad, though. Not too long after meeting and becoming fast comrades with his charming friend, especially once they’d allowed themselves the indulgence of kissing in a way even the French would have disapproved of, John had been pleased – if somewhat ashamed – to discover his dreams could take a more pleasant turn. Such agreeable fantasies had not eluded him before, especially during his time abroad (how many times had he longed to declare his true self to Francis Kinloch, but the only times his hand would move to fondle were in the realm of Morpheus), before he felt he had ruined this part of his life after an irresponsible sojourn in London. 

 

But lately he would close his eyes and the form would appear before him, at first indistinct and hazy. He would reach out a hand for it, and the blush in his cheeks would rise once he realized the very willing body was reaching forward to caress him. But in these dreams he did not feel dread at this revelation, guilt that it is not a female form that filled out before him. The figure stretched out his arms and embraced him, and John felt a sensation rushing through him from the contact that was both exhilarating and enticing. Only things had been slightly different in this dream for the past few nights. The body he was holding was more defined. Slim, slightly freckled arms pulled him closer, and piercing violet eyes peered from behind disheveled auburn hair. The contact burned, the feeling was suffocating, but John never felt more alive than at this moment when he passively kissed the willing form. Whispers, wordless nothings escaped them as his partner writhed in pleasure from his touch. The slim figure opened his mouth, gasping for breath as he sighed his name….

 

“John!” Laurens snapped open his eyes, seeing his bedmate glancing over his shoulder in startled shock. Alexander looked between their close bodies and shifted his thigh back into the protrusion pushing against him. A perceptive smile beamed over his face. “What were you dreaming about?”

 

John gasped at the sensation and looked down at the problem his nighttime fantasy had created. Blood rushed to his face. The boldness he had felt from the memory drained from him, and the ugly coil of guilt snaked its way back into his mind. “Good God,” he groaned, covering his face with his arm while trying to shift as far away from Hamilton as possible, but his friend laughed softly and tried pulling his hand back. “It was nothing. I was thinking about a young woman I had met. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” said Alexander as he rolled over on John’s tense frame to begin teasingly playing with his ear. “Do you want me to leave you alone to take care of that?” he asked, gently rolling his hips over the problem, eliciting a gasp from his exasperated friend. John only groaned in embarrassment more, but Alexander could not wipe his grin from his face. “Well it’s almost time to report downstairs, anyways, so you’d best do what you need to do to rectify this because I do not believe his Excellency requires _all_ of you at attention.”

 

Seeing his flustered bedmate fairly writhing in mortification, Alexander pushed himself off their cot and walked over to the chair to fetch his clothes. John peered through his fingers as his friend threw off his sleeping gown, and all Laurens could do was think of that slim figure from his dream wrapped around him. Color deepened in his face further and he squirmed under the blankets. He couldn’t take care of this while Hamilton was in the room, not when he was the problem. “Don’t be such a woman, John,” called Alexander as he buttoned his breeches. “It’s nothing the rest of us haven’t had to do before.”

 

“Stop…Just stop.” John sat up on the hard mattress, swinging his legs over to rest his feet on the cold floor, feeling some instant if brief relief from that sensation. Yes, perhaps dunking his head in cold water would correct this.

 

Alexander finished straightening his coat before flashing another knowing smile. Well, if he had to stop teasing. “All right. But later, my dear, you will tell me what _charming girl_ has brought you to this most compromising position.”


End file.
